Friendship
by vane84
Summary: Voici ma façon de voir l'évolution de la bromance Stiles/Scott après le 5x10 - Spoilers saison 5 !


**_Bon après avoir vu le 5x10, je me devais de faire ma version de la suite de la bromance scott/stiles dans cet OS. Il y a donc des spoilers saison 5, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vue !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Stiles était arrivé à l'hôpital dans l'ambulance avec son père. Rapidement, une infirmière le pria de rester en salle d'attente en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher après que son père ait été examiné. Il s'assit donc, la jambe gauche en perpétuel mouvement, signe de sa frustration et de son impatience. Il vit alors Melissa partir en courant de l'hôpital. Il l'interpela :

\- Melissa, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mason m'a appelé, Scott est gravement blessé, je dois y aller mais et toi, ça va ?

\- Mon père a été attaqué par Theo. Tenez-moi au courant, je vous en prie !

Melissa ne perdit pas un instant de plus et partit tandis que Stiles revint dans l'hôpital. Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait été obligé de sacrifier Scott pour sauver la vie de son père. Un dilemme auquel il n'aurait jamais voulu être confronté et qui pourtant allait le hanter toute sa vie, particulièrement si Scott n'y survivait pas, auquel cas, il serait obligé d'expliquer la situation. Jamais Melissa ne lui pardonnerait, jamais ! Il vit alors que sa main se mit à trembler, inconsciemment. Il comprit qu'une crise de panique commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il s'assit, posa la tête en arrière contre le mur et ferma les yeux pour tenter de réguler sa respiration mais au lieu de ça, il ne voyait que l'image de Scott et son père en sang. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, une infirmière vint vers lui :

\- Mr Stilinski ?

\- Oui. Comment va mon père ?

\- Il a une perforation de la rate et une blessure au cou. Nous l'emmenons tout de suite au bloc mais il devrait s'en sortir. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer chez vous, il y en a pour deux heures d'opération environ. Nous le mettrons ensuite dans une chambre individuelle.

\- Je vais rester dans le coin merci.

Stiles respira enfin normalement, cela faisait une sacrée préoccupation de moins mais il ne se sentait pas moins honteux pour autant. Il avait laissé tomber son meilleur ami, il l'avait peut-être même condamné. Comment pourrait-il vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles était dans la chambre de son père, attendant qu'il se réveille. Sa nervosité était au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Melissa, ne parvenait à joindre ni Lydia, ni Malia et encore moins Liam. Theo n'était pas une option envisageable alors il se terrait dans cette chambre d'hôpital, espérant même que la réalité ne le rattraperait pas ici. Il sentait qu'il était en train de bouillir de l'intérieur, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Il se leva un nombre de fois incalculables et tourna en rond dans la chambre. On entendait dans la pièce que le bruit de ses pas et du moniteur cardiaque relié à son père. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit : Scott se trouvait là, sans dire un mot. Tout d'abord, Stiles crut à une hallucination puis il le vit entrer dans la pièce. Sans attendre, le jeune homme se précipita vers l'alpha et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Scott répondit à cette étreinte en le serrant aussi. Stiles se serait cru à la belle époque, où tout allait bien mais la réalité lui revint en pleine face. Il se souvint de son geste avec la clé qui avait fait reculer Scott. Son ami avait eu peur de sa réaction, peur de lui ! Il se détacha alors soudainement, sans prévenir et vit que cela prit son ami au dépourvu. Puis ce fut un silence lourd et pesant. Chacun se regardait puis l'alpha vit le père de Stiles. Il respira un bon coup et fixa à nouveau son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Il avait l'air pétrifié, il entendait son cœur battre tellement vite qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit humainement possible. Il se devait de lui parler, de renouer absolument le contact :

\- Je suis désolé, _dit Scott_.

L'expression de stress intense sur le visage de Stiles passa à la surprise totale. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Donovan ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Ce que m'en a raconté Théo. Il t'a surpris en train de littéralement te défouler avec ta clé sur Donovan, comme si tu étais en pleine crise de rage.

A cet instant, Stiles se décomposa. Il ne pensait pas que cette ordure ait pu sortir un tel mensonge à Scott, mais pire encore, que ce dernier l'ait cru ! Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'il n'avait pas eu la chaise juste derrière lui, il se serait lamentablement affalé par terre. Scott, de son côté, comprit qu'il y avait un sérieux malaise.

\- Stiles ?

\- Et tu l'as cru ?

Ce fut à l'alpha de ressentir le lourd poids de la culpabilité. Cela lui rappela jusqu'à quel point il avait été manipulé par Théo.

\- Il m'a attaqué sur le parking du lycée. Je me suis échappé en courant dans la bibliothèque. C'est là qu'il a menacé mon père mais c'est lui qui m'a attrapé ! Pour m'en sortir, j'ai grimpé sur un échafaudage. Donovan était juste en-dessous de moi et tenait ma jambe. J'ai réussi à détacher une partie de l'échafaudage et Donovan est tombé en s'empalant sur une barre de fer.

\- Mais alors pourquoi le sang sur la clé ?

\- Parce que je l'ai frappé sur le parking après qu'il m'ait mordu l'épaule !

\- Oh… euh… je….

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cru ?

\- Mais enfin je n'avais pas eu du tout la même version !

\- Et donc tu as préféré croire Théo ?

\- Stiles, réfléchis un instant sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'on a repris les cours : tu étais anxieux et super nerveux ! Tu as failli te casser la main sur ta jeep, tu tremblais de nervosité !

Stiles repensa alors en effet à tout cela et encore plus à l'excès de colère qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui en lançant sa clé sur le pare-brise de la Jeep.

\- Ouais, tu as peut-être raison mais tu aurais pu m'accorder le bénéfice du doute, comme tu dis.

\- C'est en partie pour ça que je me suis excusé.

\- Pour quoi d'autre ?

\- Je t'ai laissé de côté, je vous ai tous laissé tomber !

\- En parlant de laisser tomber… C'est à mon tour de t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'aurai pu te sauver ce soir… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Scott était perdu à cet instant. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait s'il avait pu empêcher ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir ? Etait-ce la preuve solide de la fin de leur amitié ? L'avait-il fait volontairement, en toute connaissance de cause, sachant qu'il allait probablement le laisser mourir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Théo m'a demandé de t'aider ou de sauver mon père qui était blessé. Tu sais maintenant ce que j'ai choisi, _répondit-il les larmes au bord des yeux._

Scott, fut dans un sens rassuré. Ce n'était donc pas de gaité de cœur qu'il l'avait abandonné ! L'alpha vit les larmes qui finirent par tomber des joues de son ami.

\- Si tu n'avais pas survécu, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie !

\- Mais je suis encore là, _répondit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule et en s'accroupissant devant Stiles_. Ce choix a dû être très difficile pour toi mais jamais, dis-toi bien que jamais, je ne t'en voudrais.

Le jeune homme fondit littéralement en larmes. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, tellement malheureux de tout ce qu'il venait de vivre en aussi peu de temps. Scott le prit alors dans ses bras, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était de retour, là pour lui dans toutes ces épreuves. Après quelques instants, Stiles finit par se calmer et Scott le lâcha puis se remit debout. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il se lève aussi. Le jeune homme la saisit et lui fit face.

\- Et maintenant ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- Maintenant, on doit remettre la meute sur pied. J'ai besoin de toi, de vous tous.

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

Le moment qu'ils venaient de vivre avait laissé croire à Scott que leur amitié n'était pas complètement détruite mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre à l'instant le calma aussitôt. Stiles le vit sur le visage de son ami.

\- Scott, j'ai encore failli perdre mon père ce soir. Je ne veux plus revivre ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas perdre mes deux parents.

\- Très bien, je comprends, _dit-il déçu_.

\- Mais s'il te plait, tiens moi au courant, savoir si vous allez tous bien.

\- Je vais d'abord retrouver Malia et Lydia puis je dois parler avec Liam.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un avis extérieur, dis-le moi.

Ces paroles avaient achevé l'alpha. « Un avis extérieur » avait-il dit. Là, il comprit que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

\- Ok… Prends soin de ton père.

Scott posa une dernière fois sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, espérant de tout son cœur et son âme qu'un jour, ils se battraient encore côte à côte. Il lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit. Stiles se rassit sur la chaise, la mort dans l'âme. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait une nouvelle fois laissé tomber son ami et qu'il n'était pas certain de le revoir en vie. Une autre larme coula sur sa joue. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit que son père l'observait. Il se leva aussi sec, essuya ses yeux et se rapprocha du shérif :

\- Salut papa, ça va ?

\- Donovan, c'était bien toi alors ?

L'espoir qui venait de ranimer Stiles s'éteignit aussitôt. Il savait qu'il devait de toute façon lui annoncer, c'est ce qui était d'ailleurs prévu initialement avant son kidnapping, mais par-dessus tout, il pensait avoir déçu son père. Son corps se crispa tout entier, ce que remarqua le shérif.

\- Je t'ai entendu. C'était de la légitime défense.

\- Mais je me suis enfui.

\- Et tu as tout de même appelé les secours.

\- Papa, n'essaie pas de justifier mon acte comme si ce n'était pas grave… D'ailleurs, depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?

\- Depuis que Scott est entré dans la chambre.

\- Oh…

\- Fils, ton ami a besoin de toi.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu…

\- C'est ton devoir Stiles ! Je suis tellement fier de toi : tu es courageux, malin, intelligent et plus que tout, fidèle à ton ami. Ta mère aussi serait fière.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _demanda-t-il à son père._

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Stiles sortit de la chambre et envoya un sms à Scott :

« Dis-moi où tu es, je vais t'aider à les retrouver ».

Scott vit le sms et sourit. Tout n'était peut-être pas fini après tout.


End file.
